mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Me Adam, You Jake
Me Adam, You Jake is the eighth episode of the first season. Synopsis Adam takes part in the school play. Plot Adam and Jake wait outside of Charles Darwin Middle School, and along comes by The Drama Club, making noise. Adam asks what it's about and the club leader, Hazel, explains that their trying out for a play called "Jungle Guy". The titular main character has an iconic roar, that needs to be perfectly emulated by his performer. Since all of the current auditioning animals, can only make their own native noises, Jake thinks that Adam can play the part, since he's a human, just like Jungle Guy. Adam refuses, showing no interest in that, and Jake deduces that it's because he's ashamed of his body. Adam strips down to his underwear, to prove that he's strong enough to play the part. Kerry then shows up with her school and looks at him in disturbance. She rightfully questions why he's doing that and Adam quickly thinks up the lie that he's trying out for the school play and pretending to be Jungle Guy, a man who only wears a lion cloth. Kerry buys it and promises that she'll be there to watch him in the play. As she and her school leave, Chad calls him a freak, and Adam panics, knowing that she'll be attending a play that he's not in, now knowing he just lied to her. Jake tells him there's only one way out of this one, and that's for him to put his money where his mouth is and audition for the role of Jungle Guy. In the auditorium, Miss Chameleon holds the auditions, and students are asked to come up and say the quote "Me Jungle Guy, You Jane." Students, such as Ursula Ox, Harry Hyena, and Orange Crab do terrible jobs, but not as bad as Henry Armadillo, who doesn't even have the ability to remember his one single line. Miss Chameleon is on the edge of giving, up when Adam comes up to the mic and does an exceptional job. Adam lets loose and goes all-out Jungle Guy. Miss Chameleon loves his performance and Jake watches from the battens. While he does, he drinks coconut milk. Miss Chameleon asks only for Adam to do the Jungle Guy roar. As Adam inhales to let out his ferocious roar, Jake drops his coconut drink and it goes plummeting down toward him. Jake makes the quick decision, to swing in on a vine and swipe Adam out of the way, before it hits him. Miss Chameleon applauds Jake, saying that he was as good a Jungle Guy than Adam. She then finds herself indecisive of who to cast for the role. Adam and Jake find them selves in a competition. In the hallway, Adam yells at Jake because he's apparently trying in their competition, despite the fact that they originally both wanted him to get the role. Jake says he's backed out of it, seeing how honored he can be if he becomes the first monkey to play a human character. Adam then proceeds to hatefully insult Jake for his being a monkey, throwing shade at his ugly face, snaggleteeth, and hairy butt. Jake gets ticked off at him and decided the shirts are off now. Or in his case, the fur. Jake shaves himself naked, so he can level the playing field and make him more like a human. From her on, the competition is on. Adam and Jake come up to a herd of elephants and plan to startle them into a stampede, but Jake realizes how dangerous that is and tries to stop Adam before he can roar. Adam ignores this and lets out his roar anyway, which turns out to be very weak and wimpy. Jake laughs at his lameness and then shows off a real Jungle Guy roar, which gets the elephants to stampede. Adam and Jake care carried off by the raging pachyderms, who all read right for Principal Pixiefrog's Office. While they go, Adam and Jake continue quarreling and trying to outdo each other. Principal Pixiefrog screams in terror, as the herd of elephants come crashing in and destroying everything. In his office, Pixiefrog punishes them both and with Miss Chameleon in the room, he tells them that neither of them will be in the play. Instead, they'll be finding seats for the showcomers. Adam and Jake are reassigned to being seat finders and the new guy playing Jungle Guy is of all people, Henry, who keeps needing to ask the angered Miss Chameleon what his next line is. Kerry shows up and asks why Adam's not on stage. Jake saves his butt, by saying that Henry was a distant cousin of the real Jungle Guy, and only got the role over Adam because of nepotism. Kerry says she'd still watch the play anyway if Adam could find her a seat. For no reason, Jake starts competing with him over finding a better seat for her and the two of them pulls Kerry back and forth, arguing about what seat to put her in. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Miss Chameleon *Kerry Anderson *Henry Armadillo Minor Roles *Hazel Peacock *Chad *Henry Armadillo *Lacey Badger (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ingrid Giraffe (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lupe Toucan (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Slips Python (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Margaret *Latanya *Joanie *Nerdy Crocodile *Principal Pixiefrog *Mr. Hyena (Ending Credits Only) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair card * Rum Raisin – Alex Pinto for Jungle Guy * Minutiae 1 – Otto Sieben, Sam Sklair pulls off his clothes * Lovers On Horseback – Angelo Lavagnino becomes lovesick * On the Trail Again – Guido De Angelis, Maurizio De Angelis auditions * Banjo Breakdown – Leon Hunt OFF THE STAGE, YOU IDIOT!!" * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger climbs up the stage * Organ Sting 17 – Steve Lodder Chameleon being spooky * Battle Aftermath – Mario Nascimbene do share 99% of your DNA!" * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs and Jake argue * Jungle Drums I + II – Gerhard Trede duo hide in a bush * Night on a Bare Mountain – Modest Mussorgsky duo appear from underwater * Jungle Drums I + II – Gerhard Trede up Nerdy Crocodile * Teenage Villain – Keith Mansfield on the elephants * Hang ’em Low – John Cacavas prepares to roar * Italian Summer – Hendric Haydegg duo are reassigned as ushers * Organ Sting 17 – Steve Lodder Chameleon being spooky again * Dreams Of The Heavens – Ennio Morricone shows up * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs ending Quotes :Kerry: Adam? Why are you standing on the sidewalk in your underwear? :(Adam, nervously looks around, trying to think of an excuse; looks at Jake) :Jake: I got nothing. ---- :Chad: Nice undies, kid. ---- :Henry: Me ... um, line? :Chameleon: Jungle guy. :Henry: Jungle guy. You ... eh, line? :Chameleon: Next! :Henry: Next! ... Line? :Chameleon: Next! :Henry: Next! :Chameleon: Next! :Henry: Next! :Chameleon: GET OFF THE STAGE YOU IDIOT! ---- :Jake: It looks like you're up, Adam. Break an egg. :Adam: You mean break a leg? :Jake: Why would I want you to break a leg? ---- :Jake: Whoa! I can see the whole stage from up here. Hee hee, Miss Chameleon's going bald. ---- :Adam: Shouldn't Jungle Guy be played by a human? :Chameleon: Mister Lyon, a great actor can transcend the limitations of his species. :Adam: Aw, come on, Miss Chameleon. You don't really believe that, do you? :Chameleon: Mister Lyon, I LIVE IT!!! ---- :Adam: You should support my right to play the human, and forfeit the role. :Jake: Forfeit the role? FORFEIT THE ROLE? What's "forfeit" mean? ---- :Jake: Last one down there's a rotten leg. :Adam: You mean "egg"? :Jake: Egg, leg, leg, egg. I wish you'd make up your mind! ---- :Pixiefrog: Boy, oh, boy, you gentlemen sure are great at acting. :Adam: Gee, thanks Principal Pixiefrog. :Pixiefrog: Acting like fools! congratulations you are both out of the play. ---- :Adam: Let's make a pact. :Jake: That nothing will ever come between us again. :(Kerry literally comes between them) :Kerry: Hi, Adam. ---- :Jake: You couldn't find a seat in a seat factory! Trivia *First appearances of Kerry Anderson and Chad. *Windsor does not appear , and Lupe, Slips and Ingrid make brief cameos with no dialogue. Ingrid is makes a brief appearance in the lunchroom, while Adam and Jake save the damsil in distress. She, Lupe and Slips are seen walking away, while Adam complains about Jake winning the role of Jungle Guy. *Coach Gills is listed in the credits, despite the fact that she didn't appeared in this episode nor in Shark Attack. *'' Credits Gag:'' A hyena tries out for the role of Jungle Guy, but keeps laughing. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on the famous quote "Me Tarzan, You Jane", from the 1932 film, "Tarzan the Ape Man". Continuity *First episode, where Jake has an encounter with partial nudity. He shaves off all his fur, leaving behind only a loincloth. His second time would be in "Cuddlemuffins". Gallery The Acting Critics Come Up.png Jungle Guy Play.png Hazel Yell.png Jake Thinks Adam Can.png Adam Exposing Himself.png Everyone Sees Adam in his Underwear.png Kerry Asks Adam Why The Underwear.png Kerry and Chad.png Jungle Guy Rehearsals.png Miss Chameleon in the Audience.png Henry at the Mic.png Adam in a Loincloth.png Jake Drinking Coconut.png Adam Audition.png Jake Cheers for Adam as Jungle Guy.png Adam Into the Act.png Jake's Dry Hands.png Adam Readies Jungle Guy.png Falling Coconut.png Jake Saves Adam.png Miss Chameleon Loves Jake's Performance.png Jungle Guy Should Be Played by a Human.png Miss Chameleon Lives It.png Adam Can't Believe How Things Went Down.png Jake's Snaggletooth.png Dim Witted Jake.png Jake's Hairy Butt.png Jake is Hurt.png Adam and Jake Bicker over Rainforest Man.png Jake Shaved Naked.png Jungle Guy Contest in Lunch Room.png Lacey Loses Her Apple.png Jake Swoops in on Lacey.png Adam Lyon Saves Nika Kangaroo.png The Three Fat Girls Ended Up in Nika's Pouch.png Lacey Attacks Jake.png Adam Jake and Crocodile.png Jake Jumps on the Poor Nerd.png Crocodile Gets Atomic Wedgie.png Adam and Jake in Crocodile's Body.png 5 Trunkses and 1 Endugu.png Jake Doesn't Think That's a Good Idea.png Adam Attempts to Make the Call Anyway.png Elephants Start Going Nuts.png Jake Rides the Elephants.png Adam vs Jake on The Elephants.png Pixiefrog in a Tiny Office.png Things Get Very Nuts.png Little Endangered Pixiefrog.png STOOOOOOP!!!.png Adam and Jake Land Themselves in Trouble.png Pixiefrog Bans Them From The Play.png Chameleon Makes a Picasso Face.png Adam and Jake Are Seat Pickers.png Guess Who's Jungle Guy Now.png Jane You Idiot.png Kerry Comes Between Adam and Jake.png Jake Makes Up a Big Old Lie.png Adam and Jake Fight Over Seat Finding.png Adam and Jake Roll Through the Aisles.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Chameleon Episodes